Truce Week
by SkierSwimmer742
Summary: Penny finds herself in quite a compromising situation with none other than a certain MAD agent, as a Truce Day prank.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Not my characters, they belong to the people who created Inspector Gadget 2015 (you know, the Netflix Original reboot)

Summary: Penny finds herself in quite a compromising situation with none other than a certain MAD agent, as a Truce Day prank.

Underline is Penny tapping and Talon's thoughts

Italics are Penny's thoughts and Talon's tapping

A/N: I suck at writing so this fic sucks too, as well as being a random mess. I also started running out of synonyms, so some of the words get really strange- accurate- but strange….Enjoy! Criticism is always appreciated.

Prologue

For a really long time, there have been agencies, spy agencies specifically. These agents could either be good or evil. After a couple hundred decades, nearly all of the "good" agencies combined into a major spy agency, with branches all over the world, and named itself "HQ." However the "evil" groups decided to stay divided in their own separate agencies, rivals with each other, yet allies against HQ. After this change, evil started creating sinister plot after sinister plot every single day, which caused HQ to run with barely a wink of sleep for any of their many agents. Finally, they decided to create a Truce Day (misnomer, since it has been extended to a week a long time ago) with the evil groups. It would stretch from a day before April Fool's to five days after, to prevent all "evil" from wreaking havoc everywhere on that day and being justified (originally it used to be only on April first, but as time went on, the truce got extended) The evil groups would do nothing to the outside groups during this truce, while in return HQ would be the target for all pranks on that day (week.) The only rules were a) no fatalities b) no damage to any buildings whatsoever c) no injuries and d) any embarrassment pranks must be for a good reason and long lasting (mentally, not physically.) This truce also allowed the young people to mingle with their enemies, forge new friendships- and of course, become pranking buddies against each other...

It was the beginning of the Truce Week, let's call it.

A crisp spring breeze sent freshly mown grass into the air, twirling onto the two girls walking on the sidewalk. One was a pretty African American teen -with curly red hair pulled up into a bun, a green cashmere sweater and a mouth twitching like she was holding back a tremendous stream of words- who looked severely disappointed while the other one, a blue-eyed beauty with a spray of freckles, a black hoodie and blonde hair pulled into two pigtails had a "I don't want to do this but I have to so I'm going to suck it up and do it" face on. One thing was certain: neither wanted to do their job. The job mentioned was to invite all the teenagers from all the other spy agencies to the HQ Annual Truce Day Slumber Party. It's not as if they didn't want the others to come; they actually were a really looking forward to mingling with their rivals. Tradition was that they had to deliver the invitation in person. It was just that to invite them, they had to go door to door from evil lair to evil lair, and that meant always being wary of booby traps and whatnot. And yet, the traps would catch Kayla by surprise (the disappointed one) leaving Penny (the perseverant one) to have to rescue her every time. Eventually they got through all the lairs and dorms for the evil schools.

The duo had two eventful stops that day. The first one was at one of the dorms. Penny and Kayla decided to split up and take different floors of the two story dorm house that Penny had previously resided in, undercover obviously. When she reached her old dorm room, she didn't expect her old dorm mate to have gotten a replacement already, but a heated conversation about the law of gravity? proved her wrong. Suddenly the conversation stopped. Penny knocked on the door of her old dorm room and was treated to a quite... intimate scene let's say. A guy with a blue hoodie and green glasses and scrawny limbs was currently getting the hell kissed out of him by a girl in navy booty shorts, a purple spaghetti strap top, and hot pink hair swept up in a sloppy bun at the top of her head. She held out a finger and pulled away from her previous engagement.

"How's that for fun studying?'" Malicious, for that was the name of Penny's previous roommate, asked the guy, who was in a daze on the floor from the intense kiss he had received a few minutes ago. "Nevermind," she said after realizing he was in no position to answer. "What do you-DOLLA, I MEAN PENNY!" Mal finally turned to look at the interrupter of her steamy make out session. Penny was instantaneously enveloped in a bone-crushing hug, courtesy of Mal. Mal held Penny in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"Um," Penny tried to wrap her head around what happened just then. "I'm here to invite you to the HQ Annual Truce Day Slumber Party! Dress must be pyjamas. Uh, I guess that," she gestured to the guy, "means you're over Talon"

"Girl, I got over Talon the moment I knew you liked him."

"You knew I liked-I mean I don't like him!"

"I knew it from the moment I saw your face light up just by talking about him. Believe me he needs someone like you. Besides, he doesn't like me in that way, because of a certain someone he talks about all the time."

"He talks about me? Wait how do you know that? And I said like two sentences about him, and you barely looked at me, how could you have known-um, something that is just hypothetical in this situation?"

Mal laughed, "Yes, he talks nonstop about his 'Pretty Penny,' I know because I became good friends with him after you left and we started hanging out. For that last question, I'm much smarter than I appear. Believe me."

"Hey, if you're so smart, what did you need me for?" said the then forgotten boy on the floor.

"Because I thought you were cute," Malicious responded with a gleam in her eyes. "Why else, Sam?"

Sam flushed in response and drew his hoodie close. The two girls hid their snickers and resumed their conversation.

"You definitely picked a keeper. He's such an adorable dork. Did you ask him out yet?" Penny asked.

"Wait, SAM!" Mal shouted to him, "YOU WANT TO GO OUT WITH ME?" The closed hoodie made a up and down motion that passed as a nod.

"So can you and your new boyfriend come to the Slumber Party tonight? It'll be from the afternoon til the next day," questioned Penny.

"Yes! We'll be there, see ya tonight!" Mal yelled, shoving her outside and slamming the door behind her.

The next only other eventful stop was the MAD lair. Penny and Kayla trekked up the side of the volcano in the middle of the neighborhood (seriously?) and jumped down three feet only to land on a metal roof with a hatch leading inside. The girls, now sweating from the heat, and hazmat suit less, decided to take off their sweaters to reveal athletic graphic tank tops. Penny's had Deadpool enthusiastically leading a very reluctant Spiderman in the tango, while Kayla's was a classic Nike "Just Do It" tank. They both knocked on the hatch and out came a camera from a hidden panel on the side of the metal building thing.

"Well, well, who do we have here?" said a rather familiar voice coming from a hidden speaker somewhere on the roof. "Pretty Penny and, what's your name again? Ah, Kayla. So what brings you two to my, well my uncle's, humble abode?"

Penny called out, "We're here to invite you to the HQ Annual Truce Day Slumber Party, but we can't formally invite you unless we meet you in person."

"Well, that can't do, can it? Come on in."

And with those words the hatch popped open. The two girls slid down the hatch, through some sort of slide, and into a room with a game console set up, a huge TV screen, and a girl crashed on the couch.

The girl had fiery red hair, and pale green eyes, and a contagious smile.

"Who are you?" asked Penny at the same time as Kayla blurted out,

"Y-you're stunning"

"Why, thanks! My name is Alex, short for Alexandria, Talon's resident lez BFF. You must be Penny, and her best friend, Kayla?"

"Yeah, how do you know?" asked Penny.

"Dude, do you not know how many times a day he talks about you?"

"W-well," Penny stammered out, all flustered with her cheeks red.

"Anyway, I assume you're here to invite him to the HQ Annual Truce Day Slumber Party, am I correct?"

"Yes, um, you can come as well! We're trying to get a lot of people to come so we'll have an EPIC party!"

"I'll be sure to come. Will the gorgeous lady next to you," cue flirtatious wink from Alex to Kayla, "be coming as well?"

"Yes!" Kayla said a tad too loud, and clamped her mouth shut and covered her mouth.

"Well, I'll be sure to see you then. Talon is in the next room, you can talk to him there."

"No need, I'm already here," drawled none other than Talon himself walking in through the doorway. He stopped just a tad too close to Penny, and took a closer look at her.

"Ha! Nice tank! Now whatcha here for?" Bouncing his eyebrows, he stepped forward again.

Poor Penny was in a daze from a) Talon being cordial throughout an entire conversation and b) his proximity to her. She shook her head and focused on his shirt, which featured fanart depicting the two guys from the movie 'The Road to El Dorado' and remembered what she was going to say.

"We would like to invite you to-"

"Oh right! That! You mentioned that when you asked to meet me in person. Yeah, I'll come. I assume you ready invited Alex?"

"Yup!" Alex chimed in dragging a very flustered Kayla to the couch to play Mario Kart.

"Okay," said Talon, drawing Penny's attention back to him, "anything else?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah! You must bring pyjamas, that's basically it. Nice shirt by the way." Penny said startled.

"Thanks!" Talon burst out into a wide, genuine grin. Penny wished he smiled like that more, it made him seem that much more alive. He grabbed her shoulders, pulled her towards him, and whispered, "I kinda ship them, strange right?" Penny stiffened and impulsively bear hugged him.

"Woah!" Talon exclaimed, surprised by her motion. Penny slowly released him, as if realizing what she had done. She sheepishly smiled at him.

"You ship 'em too?" He asked excitedly.

She nodded, cheeks flushed a bright red from her earlier motion.

"PENNY!" called Kayla from where she was conversing comfortably with Alex. "I don't want to leave, but we have to go now!"

"Oh, shit!" Penny pulled up her Codex and checked the time. "We really do have to go bye!"

Talon looked confused, "You cuss?"

Penny smirked, "Don't you?" and left.


	2. Prologue Part II

The party was a great one, everyone having a blast. Of course, some people, *cough* Kayla, Sam, Alex, Mal *cough* along with *ahem* Professor Von Slickstein and his I suppose boyfriend Sir Owen Barnstormer *ahem* decided to start the pranks after everyone went to bed in the ballroom with a hodgepodge of all types of beds in there: waterbeds, bunk beds, twin, queen, full, king beds, hammocks, cots, EVERYTHING! The aforementioned people snuck out of their sleeping area thing and somehow got Penny and Talon into the holographic training room on a bed without them waking. Well, Penny at least. Talon was somewhat at fault for this prank. He enlisted those people to help him confess his feelings to Penny somehow, and they put their heads together to create this masterpiece of a prank. While Talon and Penny are in bed (gods, that sounds so wrong) the others would be in the holographic training room control center above it and watch over them, (really, they just wanted to see Talenny happen.)


	3. Chapter 1

Penny woke up snuggled up next to a warm...something. Oh, OK, a body...ooh! a male body. Her senses alert, she assessed the situation, all with her eyes closed.

 _Okay, my back is next to this guy, who is presumably shirtless, with and she brushed her leg against her bed sharer's leg pyjama pants, and who has trapped my arm beneath his arm across my body. His arm is holding me loose enough to let me breathe, but tight enough against his body to allow no escape. I'm in my sports bra? and pyjama pants as well for some reason...And my "friend" next to me snores… it's kinda cute actually… NO! Bad Penny, you need to get out of this…. really comfortable bed._ She was about to open her eyes and attempt to break free of her captor's grip when suddenly her companion shuddered. Not so much that it could be noticeable by anyone watching, but enough for Penny to feel- and stop moving. The hand connected to the arm around her started tapping on her hand. Short taps peppered with moments when the finger that was tapping lingered approximately 2 seconds longer than the other taps. All of them precise timed exactly.

 _Wait a second_ , Penny thought, _I'm a bona-fide idjit_. Her companion was attempting to communicate with her using Morse code, which she luckily knew. _Penny_ , he tapped, _Keep your eyes closed, because we're being watched, and don't talk, 'cause they're listening._ He went on to explain how it was a Truce Day prank and that it was set up by his and her friends, (" _they decided to team up against us_ ") how they were in the holographic training room and how it was the HQ Annual Truce Day Slumber Party. _Oh, yeah…_ Penny thought. He also said that he had a plan to prank them back.

Wait, she tapped back, how do you know their plan?

 _Well, it's a prank centered towards you, so I was in on it, but they (or you know, the masterminds behind the prank) never said I couldn't tell you about it, so yeah._

But why?

There was no response, so Penny didn't do anything. The only sounds that could be heard were her and her companion's breathing.

Okay, then, what's that brilliant plan of yours?

 _It involves a lot more proximity between us, I'm afraid. My idea was that we could, for a lack of a better word, cuddle and have affectionate body language towards each other to stun them a little. You don't have to do it if you don't want to, just don't give yourself away._

Neither of them tapped after a while.

Then Penny started tapping again.

Do I know you?

 _Well, yes, I suppose._

Then I will follow through with the plan.

 _Are you s-_

Yes, I'm sure, because all the guys I know are pretty great, and they would never take advantage of me. Now pull me in!

Her companion slowly drew in even closer, so everything of her bed-sharing-partner-person could be felt by her, and everything of her could be felt by him. Penny felt his chiseled torso and Holy Mint Chocolate Chip Ice Cream! a six pack, his warm, strong, safe arms, long, taut legs, and his soft breathing, with a minty-cacao tinge to it. And her companion could feel her firm arms, the smooth skin of every curve she has, her legs that were slender but packed with muscle, her toned stomach, and her -somehow- perfect posterior. He slowly buried his head into the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

Unconsciously, using Morse as communication for so long, she tapped,

You're hot.

Her companion stiffened. _You think I'm hot?_

Penny thought, _Well, no going back now._

I don't think you are, I'm just stating a fact.

 _Well, well, well, look who's flirting with me now! In response to you, I think you're pretty, Penny._

All of Penny's alarm bells went off at that moment. Pretty Penny? There's only one person who calls me that and that is

Talon? Penny hesitantly tapped.

 _Hi there, Pretty Penny was her response. You think I'm hot?_

Ignoring that question, she ran her hands through the hair of the head resting by her neck.

 _There's an answer in that silence!_ Talon tapped joyfully. _Wait, what the hell are you doing to my hair? Anyhoo, if it makes you feel any better that you are sharing a bed with someone as gorgeous as I, you must know that my beauty is rivaled only by your's, m'dear_ he joked.

After an awkward moment of Morse silence:

Talon, Penny tapped, I'm going to turn over to face you. They'll just think I'm turning in my sleep. You might want to loosen your grip. After a moment's consideration, she added, Don't worry, I won't run away. She could have sworn she heard him let go of the air he was holding in relief.

Talon loosened his grip on Penny, and for a second he was scared that she would leave him.

After all, she thinks I'm her enemy, right? And you never know, she might not return my feelings. Then, Penny began to turn. She faced her torso towards his and did something completely unexpected. After Talon got his grip back on her around her waist, she began snaking one arm around his waist and pulled him to her. Penny's hips started pressing against him, giving Talon chills.

 _What are you doing?_

Your plan, idjit. To start a completely new random topic, what kind of pyjama pants are you wearing?

 _Uh, okay. I'm wearing my fandom PJs I made myself._

You make clothing?

 _...No, I choose what I want on my pyjamas and this store does it for me. You?_

Same, actually. which store? Mine's called 'C's'

 _I go to the exact same store!_

The strange thing was that they already had pyjama pants that I wanted with all, and I mean ALL of my fandoms on there.

 _Oh yeah, I let them reproduce my designs._

DUDE, WE'RE WEARING THE SAME PJS! Imagine what all of our friends would think when they carried me here, right?

 _Thanks so much for that mental image._

Just try to squeeze more sarcasm into that message, and it'll explode. 

_Ha, ha._

They both went on like this, having comfortable conversations with each other, like friends not enemies. They would talk about everything and nothing at all. They would squeeze all their emotion into their Morse code and yet show no signs of waking.


	4. Chapter 2

Sometimes Talon little friend would pop up (oh, who was he kidding, it was there most of the time) and since his and Penny's bodies were pressed up against each other, she almost certainly felt it.

Talon thought, Aww shit! Shitty shit shit shit. She's going to think I'm a pervert, or even worse...I don't want to finish that thought. Her hand's twitching, she's going to say something

Talon? Penny tapped.

 _Yeah?_ he tapped back reluctantly.

We've had a rather uplifting time so far don't you think? I'm nothing special, so do you react this way with everyone you cuddle with?

Alright, Talon thought, I can work with this.

 _No, only you. Because you're special to me._

Penny buried her face into Talon's chest and tapped back. Wow, so cheesy. And in a series of rapid fire taps she tapped I can't flirt for the life of me oh dear why did I tap that.

After Talon decoded those taps, his body began to heave, barely noticeable by anyone more than five feet away but tremendous to Penny.

Um, you okay?

 _You were trying to flirt?!_

This is turning around for the worse.

 _With me? Ha! I'm da KING of flirting._

More like a big drama queen.

 _Haven't you learned anything in the past three years? I'm the biggest drama queen this world has ever seen._

Why me?

 _But in all truth, thanks._

For what?

 _Making this unfortunate anatomical mishap way less embarrassing than it should have._

Soon after, they fell into a quiet period of time, listening to each other's heart beats and breathing. Talon dropped his chin onto Penny's head.

 _You don't mind, do you?_

Nah. By the way, (I am going to regret this) yes, I think you are hot. I feel your chin trying not to move, which leads me to believe that you are trying to suppress your grin I know you have. I haven't known you for three years without learning anything about you. But! Now that I told you... that, you have to tell me why all your friends say that you talk about me.

 _Let me guess, Alex?_

And Mal.

Talon moved his head so his forehead rested on Penny's hair and not his chin. _Oi, okay, I do talk about you. A lot. But only good things._

Like?

Here we go, thought Talon, it's now or never.

 _Like how you have the deepest cerulean blue eyes I've ever seen, like how you are a genuinely good person, like how you have blonde hair that turns into gold in the sunlight, the same hair I want to run my hands through. Like how you might be the only one who's a bigger fangirl than I am. Like how you make me smile when you smile. Like how you get all my references-which is pretty hard. Like how one day I want to wake up to you next to me._

...I'm flattered, honestly, but you must be describing someone else.

 _No way. You are every bit of that description and more. You look like an angel._

Gee, I hope not. Angels are dicks.

And with those words, Talon froze, and squeezed Penny in a lingering hug.

 _Gods, I'm lucky to have you as a friend. I seriously don't deserve you._

All of a sudden Penny kicked him.

 _What? All I tapped was that I don't-_

*insert kick*

 _But I don't deserve-_

*le kick*

 _Maybe I deserve you a litt-_

*kick*

 _I deserve you 50 per *kick* 75 perce- 95 percent?_

*kick*

 _Alright, I suppose I do deserve you._

Damn right you do. I suppose you watch Supernatural as well?

 _Gee, maybe, because I TOTALLY didn't get that reference._

Har dee har har.

 _Now you need to return the favor, do tell what you say to Miss Kayla about me._

Ohohoho! The tables have turned! Fine.

 _This is going to suck so badly_ , thought Penny.

I tell her that you have -do I have to do this?

 _I did, didn't I?_

I tell her that you are a major dork.

 _But-_

A major dork who's also an absolute nerd, yet also an adorable, gorgeous guy. Basically a guy I wouldn't mind spending time with doing nothing. A guy who could easily make me laugh. Like you, a guy who I could see waking up next to. A guy I could be the best geeky, nerdy, fangirl self I am with. A guy with melted chocolate chips for eyes. A guy who cares about me-I've seen enough proof over the years. A guy with a mouth that could fire off sweet compliments and harsh insults in the same breath. A guy who spends way too much time on his hair, yet looks great. A guy WHO IS A COMPLETE IDJIT

 _Wha-?_

Ask me out already, you idiot. You can't say something like that and not-GAH.

 _Well, technically I didn't SAY anything._

You're insufferable.

 _Why, thank you._

But in all honesty, will you?

 _What, go out with you? Obviously. I asked you out in our first year of meeting, when you declined._

I barely knew you then; that reaction was justified.

 _True, true._

Then they both fell into a silence with no way to answer Penny's question with that conversation ender.


	5. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you MiraculousTalenny and IHateYouToTheMoonAndBack for your amazing reviews! (BTW, your fanfics are really good as well!)**

 _I do want to get to know you better_ , tapped Talon.

And I you, tapped Penny.

 _So...basic questions?_

Penny nodded.

 _Okay, um, tell me about your family._

After a long pause Penny answered.

Fine, but literally only one other person knows what happened.

 _May I know who earned that honor?_

Kayla, obviously. So my only living family is Uncle Gadget, and I guess Brain is also a part of the family. Um, Professor Von Slickstein is an honorary member of my family; he's always been like a brother to me, and since he started dating Owen, he's been a part of my family as well. But seriously, they are such a cute couple. They just make my heart go 'Ahhhh!' you know?

 _Yeah_ , Talon responded, nudging Penny's head with his own. _I know._

Anyway, that's my living family. You're probably wondering what happened to my parents. Long story short: they were in a plane, and that plane got struck by lightning.

 _Oh, Penny…_

That's it. Anyhoo-

 _Heyyyyy…_

-that happened when I was five. Broke my heart, but I learned to live without them. Kayla and Uncle Gadget helped a lot, along with Professor Von Slickstein. You?

 _Quick storytime: My parents, brother and sister-in-law to Uncle Claw, spent the majority of their lives against MAD. When they died in a car crash, I was 13. Before they died, they told me all about their cause and how to help. They told me to go to HQ. So I did. By then, Uncle Claw was frozen in the iceberg. I joined HQ and crafted a plan. I would free Uncle Claw from the 'berg and become an undercover agent for HQ. Why? Uncle Claw was still family, and we could keep a better eye on him in jail, and MAD would still go on without him if we didn't help him escape. Better to completely destroy MAD with a ridiculous leader than go against a better villain than my uncle. Plus, he would have escaped the iceberg anyway. Chief gave me the okay, and so to begin my plan, I had to pretend to betray HQ to gain my Uncle's trust. I have to stay undercover until MAD is defeated. I build all of MAD's stuff, right? So I intentionally place a flaw in everything so MAD would fail in whatever plot they last cooked up. Actually, no one really cares about the rivalry. Basically, only the older generation (ie. Uncle Claw, Baron Von Steeltoe, etc.) actually put their heart into it. The younger generation like Mal, Alex, and me are fine without taking over the world._

Now Penny was the one to give Talon a comforting squeeze.

Talon...that was only five years ago. Um, are you okay? If you need anything…

 _Heh, don't worry Pretty Penny. Like you, I got over it, so don't worry._

But it was so recent- Hey wait a minute!

 _What?_

You were undercover all along?

 _Yes…_

I need to tell Kayla that my life isn't Romeo and Juliet! Sorry, please do go on.

 _There's nothing left to say, is there?_

No, nothing for this topic. Okay, then! I choose next question. What do you watch, listen, and read?

 _DUDE, graphic novels, anime, alt. rock, fantasy, mystery, and adventure novels, and a shit-ton of TV._

A long period of time followed after.

DC or Marvel?

 _Um, DC?_

Thank all the deities above! I prefer Marvel, and I swear we have so many things in common, I was getting worried.

 _It is kinda creepy. So Spideypool, eh?_

Meh, guilty pleasures and all that. 

_Yup, I feel you there in watching MLP._

That's it.

 _What?_

You watch My Little Pony?

 _You know what MLP stands for?_

You're my soul mate.

 _So you watch it too is what I'm getting from this._

Just then Penny shifted a little.

I'm going to move again.

 _But-_

Go on your back.

Talon obliged, and slowly shifted his body to lie flat-backed onto the bed, causing Penny to turn with him; end result both of them with their chests pressed against each other, Talon on bottom, and Penny on top. Talon's hands were on Penny's shoulder blades, barely touching.

 _Well this certainly didn't increase any sexual arousal whatsoever_ , Talon tapped.

Ha, ha. But my back was hurting in the other position. One sec.

 _Wait! Don't do anything yet._

Talon's hands held Penny fast. Then they started slipping down lower and lower. They just reached the swell of her back when Talon got interrupted by a series of taps.

What the hell do you think you're doing!?

 _I'm a bad, bad boy *insert wink*_

And how the hell did you insert a wink in your taps?!

Talon rested one hand onto Penny's rear. She could feel it, and knew that her face was probably so red that a ripe tomato would look pale in comparison. Then, with Talon's other arm, he guided one of Penny's hands to slide down his torso.

 _Fair?_

Nope, not yet…

Penny used her other arm to trace his chest, making him shiver. It didn't help that her bosom was pressing against him as well. Now Penny's hips were really digging into Talon's, but he didn't mind; he just got more aroused. He adjusted his hands to rest on her side, gently trying to pull her in closer.

There, now we're even. *insert coy smile*

And with that, Penny slid off of him into the crook of his arm.

What did we just do? She tapped, all traces of seductiveness gone.

 _Well, what ever it was, I enjoyed it_ , Talon responded, pulling her closer to him.

But shouldn't they be "chaperoning?" I 100% know that Kayla is in on this; the most likely theory is that she somehow converted them all to become Talenny shippers.

 _Agreed. But because they are hypothetically shipping us, don't you think that they're watching our every move?_ Talon tapped, referring to the group of people watching in the control room.

Probably, but I don't want to risk it anymore than I should, do you?

 _No, but I'm enjoying this._

Yeah, me too. Hey! I'm brilliant!

 _Sarcasm or no sarcasm?_

Both! Anyway, why don't we meet up during Truce Week? I mean, we could actually see each other outside of missions for once. I'm assuming you don't live in a lair?

 _Ha, no. My uncle does though. I live in an apartment downtown._

Oh no.

 _What?_

Oh, nothing. Carry on. Where do you live exactly?

 _Stalker._

Hey!

 _But, I live in the big brick building next to the library, floor seven._

Dammit!

 _I...don't understand what is going on here?_

Dude, you're basically my neighbor. Same building, same floor, same everything!

 _Well, not same everything, since that would imply that we live together, which we do not. Unless-_

Don't. Anyhoo-

 _Hey, again!_

What number?

 _Why? So you can leave me a 'new home' present._

Ah, you just moved in, which leads me to believe that you live in number three, am I correct?

 _Nice deducting skills, Sherlock._

What does that make you, Watson or Moriarty.

 _I'd probably be Moriarty, firstly because he's smart, and second because I ship Sherlock and him._

Smooth.

 _I know, right?_

But I ship Johnlock.

 _Nooooo! My OTP! Sinking slowly. Slowly dying._

Drama queen.

 _So where do you live? Which flat I mean. Let me guess, next door._

Close, but no cigar! I actually live directly across from you.

 _Wow._

Yeah. Strange. See you tomorrow?

 _Sure, I'll be looking forward towards it._

Good night?

 _Morning, actually._

Good morning then.

The two bed-sharers then fell asleep in the comfort of each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 4

It was only a few short hours (three, to be exact) when Penny was rudely awakened by a hella lot of hushed whispers and giggling. She cracked her eyes open just a bit so she could she who was making all that commotion. It was none other than the ragtag team of Sam, Mal, Kayla, Alex, Owen, and Prof. They were taking a video, it seemed of how she was sleeping. Penny just then noticed the arm around her. She stiffened, then relaxed. Talon, she thought. Of course. Which meant they were probably taking a video of the two of them. Prof. and Kayla slowly pried off the blanket from the two sleeping bodies to reveal their position beneath. It seems that in their slumber, Talon and Penny had shifted their bodies to spoon with each other, Talon being the big spoon, and Penny being little spoon. Little snippets of their conversations would be:

"They make such an attractive couple!"

"They look so satisfied with each other, it's nice to see that."

"Are they dating yet?"

"WAIT, SO TALON ISN'T A BAD GUY?!"

After a while, Professor Von Slickstein and Kayla knelt down besides her.

"Penny," Kayla said. "We know you're awake, and we know you're just waiting for us to leave, and we get that. So please listen to what we have to say."

Professor Von Slickstein chimed in, "Yes, we want you to be happy with Talon, (well in all truth, you guys have been the OTP for HQ since you guys met) and we trust that he'll take care of you."

"But if he doesn't," Kayla butted in. "we'll be sure to teach him a lesson."

Penny smiled seemingly in her sleep, but her friends knew better. Then they trickled out the door, into the world to enjoy their Truce Week with friends and enemies. Kayla and Prof. were the last two ones out the door. Kayla whispered a "Goodbye!" to her and Professor Von Slickstein departed with a kiss on Penny's forehead. As soon as they left, Penny was about to start tapping, when she realized she didn't need to do that anymore.

"Talon, Talon, wake up," Penny sing-song whispered.

"Gah," Talon mumbled. "Not yet. Wanna stay in bed."

"I know you do, I do too. Since you probably can't hear his, I want to stay in your arms a bit longer. But we need to get up!"

After Penny uttered those words, Talon sat up, taking Penny along with him, and wrapped both his arms around her.

"Well, you're lucky I want to keep you in my arms," Talon pressed his lips against Penny's cheek for a brief moment. After he pulled away, he noticed Penny's entire face was flaming red. Immediately, Talon got scared, scared that his Pretty Penny didn't like him in that way.

"Was I too forward? I'm sorry if I was-"

"No, not that, you- you're such- GAH!" replied Penny. "Baka," she muttered underneath her breath. Then promptly spun around, got comfortable, then kissed Talon square on the lips.

And oh! This kiss was equivalent to floating on a cloud, to being locked in a place where time and space don't matter, only the other individual does. Penny felt as if the kiss could go on forever, and she wouldn't mind at all. But just like that, it was over. When they pulled away, Penny ducked her head, unable to meet Talon's eyes. Talon pulled her to his chest, sighed and fell back onto the mattress, taking Penny with him.

"Penny? Hey, don't do that," Talon said as he sat up,placed a finger on her chin and lifted it so she was making eye contact with him. Both were blushing furiously when Talon pressed his lips to Penny's again.

"Hey, I like you okay? You can do anything you want and I won't judge you, 'kay? Hell, I'm the one you should be judging. Seriously, I'm the kind of guy who drowns in fluff and can keep a straight face while reading smut."

"Can I keep you?"

"Call me Ron Weasley, cause I'm a-"

"Don't."

"-keeper."

Penny smacked Talon on his bare chest, pushing him down on the bed again, then kissed him on the cheek.

"Baka. 'S why I like you anyway."

"Mmm, we better go now, Pretty Penny."

"Blargh...fine," Penny grunted as she got out of the bed. Talon and Penny turned the holographic training room off and helped close down HQ for the only four days it'll ever be closed this year. No one really cares what anyone wears since the party was basically for teens 15+, so Penny and Talon didn't get any strange looks while helping out.

( There's a G-Portal set up during this event, that can be used without the Inspector Gadget, so people can come and go without worry. )

When Penny and Talon finished helping out, they both stepped through the G-Portal to their floor in their apartment building.

Penny was unlocking her door when a pair of warm, strong arms wrapped around her, and a pair of smooth lips pecked her cheek.

"Want to spend more time getting to know each other today?" asked Talon, imitating a drunk person's slur.

Penny blinked a few times before responding. "Why do I like you, again?" [Cue mock gasp from one very offended Talon]

"But, I can spare, say a movie?"

"Sure, as long as you come over. We can Netflix and Chill."

"Ha, ha, no. Give me 10-15 minutes to get ready, and I'll meet you outside your door?"

"Yeah, sounds good AND I MEANT NETFLIX AND CHILL, LIKE LITERALLY JUST WATCHING NETFLIX AND CHILLING."


	7. Chapter 5

As Talon got ready, Penny was too. After a relaxing 5 minute shower, she chose a different approach than Talon. She chose her footwear first, opting for a pair of black combat boots. Then, Penny grabbed her blue skinny jeans with horizontal slashes on the front, from the ankles to the knees. For a top, she chose a dark grey cold shoulder sweater with a skull embroidered on it; half was made out of white lace and the other half was entirely black and white flowers crawling out from the center of the shirt and circling around the one arm. As a finishing touch, Penny let her hair down, and placed a white beanie on her head, then shrugged on her leather jacket. After she got done dressing, she left her apartment, locked the door, and after some consideration, decided to sling her jacket over one shoulder because why not, then knocked on Talon's door.

He came out in a (tight!) Drarry fanart shirt and black skinny jeans (that showed off that delectable arse), but her gaze, for some reason, zeroed in on his hair. For once, he had decided to not put any product in it, and it seemed so much softer than it usually does, and in Talon's rushed hair preparations, he seemed to have forgotten to hide his growing out fringe that he didn't have the heart to chop off. Along with that, his hair seemed flattened and damp, as if he had only washed and brushed it out. (Actually, he spent half his time choosing his outfit because he's a frigging perfectionist, a quarter of it washing up, and the rest of the time setting up his idea of the perfect movie date.)

After her moment of shock, she walked past him and ruffled his hair with one hand, her hand tangled in his soft locks for just a moment too long, sat on his couch (noticing a leather jacket laying on it as if the jacket had been carelessly thrown on to it,) dumped her jacket onto the couch, and called to him, "Guilty pleasures?"

Talon shook his head to get out of his daze in seeing Penny, the "good girl" wearing something like that. It looked way too good on her, a refreshing change from her HQ uniform, but jarring as well. He realized that Pretty Penny, the girl he had been not-so secretly pining after, was in his room, to watch a movie with him. To be with him. The very thought of that, say a week ago, would have seemed impossible. So he posed a very eloquent question to ask:

"Huh?"

"Your shirt," Penny replied. "Drarry? Spideypool? Guilty pleasures?"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Sorry, I just... I'm not used to seeing you you wearing stuff like that."

Penny looked down at her clothes.

"Oh, these? I mean they're nice, I guess. I don't wear them often, but I like them. I just thought since it was somewhat of a special occasion that I should wear clothes that I actually like. I can go change if you want…."

"NO!" Talon yelped and closed the door, taking a seat next to Penny. "I didn't mean it in that way, I just meant that you look, err, like the female counterpart of the type of clothes that I wear. Wait, you don't like your uniform?"

"Please," Penny smirked, "They're too, ah, bold for my liking. Your uniform is so much better for sneaking in and out while mine just stands out. I prefer darker colors anyway. So, what are the type of clothes you wear?"

Talon ran a hand through his hair and at the same time tried to strike a pose, which lead him in falling of the couch and on the ground.

"Woaaah!"

Penny shook her head and chuckled.

"Idiot. Stay there, I'll join you."

She slid down the couch and landed in a very compromising position with Talon facing upwards and Penny facing downwards, their bodies almost crushed against each other save for their chests due to Penny catching herself by planting her hands on either side of Talon's torso.

A blush dusted Talon's cheeks while red raged across Penny's face.

"Well, hello there," Talon lowered the pitch of his voice and bounced his eyebrows suggestively.

"Baka," said Penny, still blushing

"One sec." Talon moved his body so he was lying on his stomach and facing the flat screen TV he had. Penny took that moment to look around his home, like really look at his furnishings. The apartment door led into a cozy yet modern living room with an edge, with floor to ceiling windows lining the room.

 _Kind of like mine_ , Penny thought. There was a black, shaggy rug on top of the snow-white carpet. Next to the rug was the big, black leather couch Penny and Talon had just fallen off of. A little ways off was a corridor lined with posters of bands and movies that probably led to the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms, etc. After Talon finished getting comfortable, he raised an eyebrow.

"Joining me?"

Penny caught her focus before it flew away from her.

"Oh! oh, oh, oh, yeah."

And she made it so that her body was stacked on top of Talon's, aligning her head to rest in the curve of his neck.

"You know I was just asking you to sit next to me, but, you know, I like this better," Talon stuttered out.

"Mmm. So what's your style?" Penny asked.

"There isn't really a genre that explains it, but the closest thing that I use is "emo" but-"

"It isn't real, yeah, I know."

"You are- were- huh?!"

"Dude, bangs, skulls, MCR, FOB, P!ATD, etc. What do you think?"

"Well, I think you're fucking perfect, and that I really want to make-out with you…"

"Oi!" Penny smacked his head, then ran her fingers through his dark locks again. Talon shivered as he felt her slender fingers play with his hair.

"So," Talon cleared his throat. "Movie?"

"Yeah, what type?" Penny questioned.

"Horror, but one of the good horror, you know what I'm saying?"

"Like Stephen King n' stuff?"

"... We're watching Carrie."

"So, then hurry up and start the fucking movie!"

And with that the two settled down for an afternoon of movie-dom. During the movie, Talon completely shed his "macho-guy" facade and got so scared he hid behind Penny, and nearly sent the bowl of popcorn he'd set out flying. When the movie ended, they had an hour long discussion about the movie. During this time, they had adjusted themselves many times, ending snuggled next to each other.

"Hey...Penny?" Talon asked tentatively.

"Hmm?" Penny turned her head to face Talon.

She found her mouth on his, in a slow, passionate kiss. This kiss was sweet, but both could feel the underlying energy coursing through this kiss. Penny swiped her tongue over Talon's lips, begging for entrance. He permitted her tongue to poke through, and responded with vigor, pushing her down onto the floor. Their tongues interlocked in a dance for dominance, a battle to show their attraction to each other. Then Penny flipped Talon and her over, so that Penny was on top. Talon played with the edge of her shirt while Penny targeted his hair with her fingers, weaving them in and out and in and out again. Talon sat up so he could run his warm fingers up the sides of Penny's body, teasing her, asking for permission to take it off. Penny only responded by shoving her hands under his shirt, tracing the hard, sculpted edges of his torso and his firm abdominal muscles with her digits. Then she pulled his shirt off and her hands roamed his body with renewed enthusiasm. The sensation of feeling his bare skin with naked hands made her shiver, while Penny's cold hands made Talon shudder. He took that as an okay to lift her shirt up over her, and after he did, he used his hands to gently caress her body, and after feeling a soft kick, (courtesy of one Penny Brown) began running his hands down the sides of her hips, fingertips going under the lining of her jeans and underwear, then slipping back out. Talon also moved his hands under the straps of her bra, stroking her smooth back. While Talon was doing...that, Penny abandoned the front of his chest to momentarily linger on his toned back, but found her arms circling around his neck and her fingers pushing through his neckline and tangled themselves in his hair again.

In the moments the two chose to stop for oxygen, they spent checking each other out. The other night, they might have had the time to feel how the other's physical features, but they really didn't spend time actually looking at each other.

Penny's eyes roamed over Talon's caramel-colored skin marked with scars he had acquired over the years, high cheekbones, admittedly sophisticated nose, and slightly swollen lips, patted slightly, gasping up air. His chocolate-colored eyes sparkled with a fun hunger. While Talon wasn't scrawny, per se, he didn't have bulging muscles either. He had a lean, toned, swimmer's body, with a -not prominent- but still defined six pack. His skinnies showed off his arse, small enough to not stick out, but still there with a definite curve. They (the skinny jeans) were slung low on Talon's hips, showing off his v-line. Penny found herself more than once thinking about that v…. and what that v would lead to. But for some fucking reason, her eyes would always find themselves looking at Talon's hair. To put it simply, Talon was sexy, like really sexy, and his facial features screamed nobility. But his hair…. first of all, he didn't spend three hours on it today, so it was so, so soft, and after Penny messed it up during their ahem, activities, it stuck out in all angles and frankly, made him look so adorable. It reminded her of a few anime characters; a fucking perfect body, and really cool hair, but the personality of a dork. Yeah, that's Talon.

Talon knew many things about Penny. Her middle name, probably all of her fandoms, how to make her laugh, and her penchant of keeping her heart on her sleeve. But he never knew she was hiding that. I mean, he knew she was athletic, but her body...wow. Porcelain skin with healed scars (which added character), eyes that such a deep blue that Talon could dive into, such an adorable nose, and plump, pink lips that slightly puckered out. Soft curves everywhere, except for her hips which stuck out slightly, and which Penny enjoyed immensely (intentional or not) to grind into Talon's. Because of that friction, both agents' jeans began to slide down dangerously low. With toned arms and stomach, Penny wasn't buff, but she was very fit, and like Talon, had a lean swimmer's body. Her limbs were long and graceful, but her hands were smooth and slightly cold. But her personality was his favorite characteristic about her. She was a genuinely good person who liked basically all of his fandoms, listened to the same type of music, and understood him. Her physical attributes were just a bonus.

After regaining oxygen, they dove back in, Penny jumping onto Talon, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. She started kissing him again, and he responded with a fierce passion. Talon started peppering kisses down her jawline and to her collarbone, and traveled back up to her ear, whispering bad sex jokes in a seductive, husky voice, think Brendon Urie. While Talon was preoccupied with her ear, Penny's mouth had also slipped down, however, to his neck, sucking and biting a specific spot. She could feel his Adam's apple bob up and down as he whispered into her ear. Penny moved back up to Talon's hair, using her fingers to run through them. Suddenly, she was struck by a brilliant idea.

 _If Talon can frickin whisper sex jokes to me, I can very well braid his hair._ So she did. But what she didn't notice was that she unconsciously mumbled to herself, "Under, over, under, over…" while braiding his hair. Talon, at this point, was a bit confused. He slowly sank to the floor, lips abandoning Penny's ear, taking her with him. She was so engrossed in her project that she didn't notice what was going on. Talon snuck a glance at her, peeking from the corner of his eye.

O. M. G. She is so ADORABLE! the fangirling part of his brain said. The reasonable part agreed. He turned over -extremely slowly- so Penny could sit on his back while braiding his hair. When she finished the braids, Penny realized that Talon had moved, and that he stopped…. you know. As soon as Talon felt her fingers leave his hair, he dragged Penny to the couch and made her sit on the floor, while he sat on the couch.

Penny twisted her back to look at him.

"What are you doing?"

Talon smirked. "Well, since you chose to stop our, ah, previous activities-" Penny blushed. "-to braid my hair, I need to exact revenge, don't I? I….SHALL BRAID YOUR HAIR MUCH BETTER THAN YOU BRAIDED MINE!"

"Oooookay Mister Fancy Pants Hairdresser. I'm gonna let you do that, but if your hair looks better than my hair at the end of this contest, I win. If my hair looks better, you win."

"Deal."

And with those words, Talon began. He started running his hands through her insanely soft hair. He just kept on doing that until Penny interrupted him.

"Well, get on with it!"

"Okay, okay sweetheart. But first, how the hell is your hair this soft?"

"Um, well I use a lot of conditioner and- wait. Sweetheart?"

"No need to call me sweetheart, darlin'"

"Well your heart wouldn't taste sweet at all, due to it being a muscle that pumps out blood. Now get to work! Actually, wait a minute, let me call Kayla to judge this competition."


	8. Chapter 6

After Penny called Kayla, Talon dove right back into her hair with his hands. He began using the fishtail method to braid the middle section of her hair. Then, he twisted it around itself, to form a tiny bun. After that, he took part of one side of the remaining hair and wrapped it around the bun. Then, he did the same thing with other side. The final result was an elegant half-up half down 'do.

 _Bzzt._

The harsh sound of the doorbell rang as soon as Talon adjusted Penny's hair for the final time.

"I'll get it," offered Penny.

"No, let me," Talon said.

"Why don't you just come with me?"

"Sure, why not."

Penny froze in the middle of the room.

"I'm not wearing a shirt. You're aren't wearing a shirt. She's going to _kill_ me!"

Talon scooped her into his arms and pecked her cheek.

"Well, then, I'll be the Cas to your Dean and bring you back, eh?"

"Dork," Penny mumbled as she buried her head into his chest.

The bell buzzed again, as if the person ringing it was irritated.

Penny tried pulling away to grab her shirt, but Talon wouldn't let her go and shoved her out the door to greet Kayla...Then promptly slammed the door behind her.

"Screw you too!" Penny yelled.

Kayla watched with crossed arms and amusement. Talon poked his head out the door.

"Screw me?" he said with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Yes! Er, no? Um….GAH!" Penny closed the door on Talon's face, and the self-satisfied grin it was sporting. She turned to Kayla, who was smiling so widely Penny was surprised that her face hadn't split in half yet.

"What?" Penny asked, irritated.

"Someone's been naughty!" Kayla sing-songed.

"What!?" Penny then realized that what, ahem, little clothing she was wearing, and blushed a beet red.

"Long story short, we were, well, making out-" somehow Kayla's smile got wider "-and I started playing with his hair. One thing led to another and we had a hair braiding contest. That's why I called you actually. Who won?"

"Hmm…"

Kayla and Penny called Talon out, and Kayla judged the two hairstyles. After much contemplation, Kayla chose Talon as the winner, but gave Penny an Honorable Mention. After that, she left, for some, ahem, extensive activities, with Alex.

An awkward silence followed.

"So…. You beat me for the first time, eh?"

 _Crappy conversation starter, baka!_ Penny chided herself.

"Hey, that's right! I won, and you didn't!" Talon attempted to get Penny to smile. It worked. She laughed, "I'm obviously stronger than you, and maybe even smarter too!"

"Yeah right, this to the guy who earned not one, but _two_ PhDs when he was less than 16 years old."

"Mmm." was the only response he got, until Penny jumped on him.

Talon fell on the floor, pinned down. What followed this attack started out as simple, harmless play fighting, that transformed into a full-blown brawl. Well….the best brawl the two could have done in skinny jeans, cause _damn,_ those things are hard to move in. Talon and Penny somehow fought all the way to his bedroom. How convenient ;). JK, they did go to his bedroom, but not for…. _those_ reasons. Instead, when Penny entered the room, she encaptured Talon in a headlock, legs wrapped around his waist. In response, he dumped her on the bed, pinned her down, smirked, and pointed towards his laptop.

"My dashboard's big enough for two…."

"Oh my god. Are taking me tumblring with you?"

"Maybe…." a coy smile tugged at Talon's lips.

They basically stayed up til 2 in the morning on Tumblr and on the internet because that's what people do. They also stayed up really late reading crappy fanfictions and looking at fluffy fan art. Talon was apparently quite the artist, drawing characters in compromising positions with a graceful and elegant style.

"Wait, wait, wait. Go back a few," Penny said as they scrolled through his art.

"Where? Oh….these…."

Talon buried his head in his hands as Penny looked through _that_ folder. The folder with all sketches of her, and some with him. But in every picture, she looked stunning. In one she was a mermaid, another she was a princess, yet another was just her in her mission suit.

"Talon," Penny shook him roughly. "These are amazing! They, they make me look beautiful." She blushed.

"I just drew you how I saw you," said Talon looking up. "You _are_ beautiful."

Penny hid her growing smile. "Are you complimenting me?"

"Well, not as gorgeous as I, obviously. But close."

"Aww, you are!"

Talon grumbled and shifted uncomfortably. Penny moved closer to him, took his hand and wrapped his arm around her. He drew her in even closer, all while still wearing the grumpiest expression ever. It didn't help that his hair was mussed up sticking out up on all ends.

Penny couldn't help it. She fell out of the bed laughing.

*grumble* *grumble* "You okay?"

"I-I can't!" was her response.

Talon peered over the edge of the bed to look at Penny. She was laughing so hard that rivers of tears cascaded down her cheeks. Talon was still wearing his grumpy expression.

"Wat."

"Come over here," Penny beckoned.

Talon dragged himself over to her. She put his head in a headlock and noogied him.

"Honestly, sometimes, you can be such a cat."

"A cat?"

"No, a kitten. You so ADORABLE!"

"Humph!" And with that, Talon settled his head into her lap.

They both stayed there, in that position for a while. Then Penny spoke softly,

"Okay, do want me to stay or do want me to leave? Because these jeans are _not_ for staying, so either I go, or….I….take them off."

Talon slowly lifted himself up.

"No leave," he said drowsily.

"You want me to go?"

"No! No leave. Don't leave."

Penny blushed. "You're wearing jeans too."

"Meh," Talon shrugged. "I sleep in my boxers anyway."

They clambered into the bed and pulled off their jeans. Talon grabbed Penny by the swell of her back and pressed her against him, feeling her long legs against him for the first time. Penny noticed something about his legs.

"You shave your legs?"

"Yah, more comfortable somehow."

"I know right?"

And the two fell into a silence, that could be interpreted by only those two. Which Penny promptly interrupted.

"Random question: any celebrity crushes?"

"Um, anime or live action?"

"Live action 'cuz anime people are literally perfect."

"True, um, Emma Watson? probably Ke$ha, ooh Jensen Ackles, because, his ass-" "Agreed." "-and Tom Felton."

If Penny was surprised that Talon liked guys as well as girls, she didn't show it. She wasn't surprised to begin with. After all, she liked girls as well as guys.

"I always thought that Tom Felton was gay for Dan. Radcliffe, I mean."

"Really? But Emma-"

"He fucking told an interviewer that _out of everyone on the cast_ , Dan would be his best friend."

"Yeah but- no, no you're right. I mean this makes my Drarry ship even more stronger."

"Honestly, Tom is the Jack Harness of the cast; he ships himself with _everyone_."

"I know right! Now….it's your turn."

"What?"

"Your celeb crush?"

"Well, like you, Tom, Jensen, probs David Tennant, obviously Emma Watson, I mean, she's fucking awesome, and….um….Superwoman? You know, Lilly Singh?"

"Dan and Phil are pretty good looking too.…"

"True, but…. _Phan."_

"Fuck, you're right."

They kept on talking until Talon fell asleep, gripping onto Penny. She fell into slumber gazing at Talon's resting face. For someone who pretended to be her enemy, he was really cute.

The rest of Truce Week was filled with friends, family, and fun. Numerous events happened, as well as MAD's Annual Truce Day Beach Day and Steeltoe's Annual Truce Day Baking Competition. When it ended, the protagonists and antagonists went back to their normal routine against each other. However, since the agents were getting along so well, and neither side wanted them to rebel against their side, all organizations gave weekends off as well. For Talon and Penny, everything was the same during the weekdays. But some comments might be a big more flirtatious than others, some glares too playful, some touches not fleeting enough. And Talon still excelled in irritating Penny, that's for sure. And his comebacks were still on point. But as our two victims- I MEAN FRIENDS? LOVERS? I DON'T KNOW- got to know each other better, they started pulling so many references in their fights that by-standing fangirls (honestly, everyone is a fan of **something** ) started shipping them too. (A/N: this fic is going to hell, I'm gonna end it soon) And after everyday, they went back to their apartment buildings and whenever they were feeling down, they had impromptu sleepovers: drinking spiked hot chocolate, having random marathons on favorite shows, and **always** falling asleep snuggled into each other half clothed, and **always** waking up so hungover. Don't even get me started on weekends. But one thing's for sure. A portion of the bad in the world can turn good if you try hard enough.


End file.
